Believe
by Sorceress of Love
Summary: Follow Tera Soto as she meets new friends, fights some bad guys, restores her family, and realizes her destiny as the Protecter of the Universe and the Ultimate Sorceress, while helping a queen regain her lost memories. Yugi/OC Yami Yugi/OC I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there were two sides of Earth. The normal Earth and the magical Earth. The magical Earth was the home for all the magical beings. But the sorceresses were all divided into clans according to their abilities. They hated one another, but soon their world was in great danger. Their hatred created lord Tyrannos Chaos. He destroyed every magical being in his path. But brave soceresses, one from each clan united to form Ultima, the Ultimate Soceress. Ultima defeated Tyrannos Chaos, but he vowed to return when a mother so in love with her husband almost destroys her child. _

_Peace was brought throughout Earth and the brave sorceresses started their own clans, named after themselves. None of clans could hold all the abilities except for the Ultima Clan. But one sorceress from the Ultima clan would become the next Ultimate Sorceress._

_There were many famous sorceresses, including the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh. This is the story of Tera Soto, the vessel of this queen. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Joey, are you sure that you smell something?" Yugi asked.

"I smell something, and it's coming from... that way!" Joey said.

Joey ran in one direction.

"Joey, wait!" Tea yelled.

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan ran after him. They found him hiding behind a bush.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Asked Tristan.

"Shh," said Joey, "look."

What Joey was looking at was a camp site, and in the camp site was a girl and a wolf. The girl had a hood on and was strumming a guitar while the wolf was eating a steak.

"Silvia," the girl said, "you're one of the best friends a sorceress could ask for. Who needs human friends?"

Silvia barked.

"Is that Tera?" Tea asked.

"I think it is," said Yugi, "but what's this about being a sorceress. And did you guys notice what's in her hair?"

In her hair was a hairpin with the same Egyptian symbol as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Isn't that similar to what you and Bakura have?" Tristan asked.

"It is," said Joey, "but is it just me or am are there four Teras?"

'Spirit, Joey's right. There are four Teras,' thought Yugi.

**'Yes, and something's not right here,' thought the Spirit of the Puzzle.**

Then two of the Teras disappeared and reappeared behind them. One blended in with the shadows. The other one was as stealthy as a ninja.

* * *

**Sorceress Profile**

**Sorceress of Shadows**

**Alias: Ruler of the Shadow Realm**

**Affiliation: Ultima Clan, Soto Family, Tera**

**Fav Color (s): Black and Purple**

**Fav Style (s): Bad Girl**

**Abilities: Control over the shadows**

**Quote: "Be careful in the dark, or you might get lost."**

**Sorceress of Stealth**

**Affiliation: Ultima Clan, Soto Family, Tera**

**Fav Color (s): Black; Camo**

**Fav Style (s): Stealthy, Ninja**

**Abilities: Super Stealth, Invisibility, Power to blend into anything**

**Quote: "Now you see me, now you don't."**

* * *

"You know it's not nice to spy on someone," said the Sorceress of Stealth.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea quickly turned around.

"Boo," said the Soceress of Shadows.

The Teras scared them so much that they ran out of the bush and into the camp site. They were greeted by the angered look of Tera.

"What are you guys doing here? And I want the truth."

Her eyes glowed navy blue and the guys couldn't fight the urge to tell the truth.

* * *

Tera, Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Tristan sat around a campfire. Tera's hood was chewed up so her popstar identity was revealed.

"I can't believe that you're actually Tera Nova. I'm such a huge fan. You're my favorite actress and popstar,"

"Thanks," said Tera,"but I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Yugi.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tera, can you, Delilah, and Via bring in the prototypes with me?" Veronica asked. Veronica was a girl with brown skin and black hair with pale-green highlights that went a little bit past her shoulders. She wore a green no-sleeved shirt, a black pencil shirt, a pair of cyan boots, and vest similar to Kaiba's in Battle City._

_"Sure, sis," she said. "Let's go!" They started to walk down the hall. Via had brown skin and short black hair with blood-red highlights. She wore a white elbow-lengthed shirt and an orange vest with a pair of jeans and tan-colored boots. Delilah was Tera's twin sister, but she had pale skin and long white hair. She wore a lavender business outfit with her hair in a bun._

_As the four sisters walked down the hall something began to change. The walls change from turquoise to gray, and instead of their paintings on the walls there were paintings of their father instead. Their father, the late Jacqui Soto, was the President of Soto Inc. before Veronica and Tera's only fear. Soto Inc. specializes in holograms, micro technology, digital technology, transportation, soon magic. Tera's sisters began to disappear one by one. "Guys! Where are you?" Tera asked. She wore a blue business outfit with her long hair in a bun, but then she wore her hair in pigtails. A figure appeared in front of her. "Who are you?" The figure transformed into the late Genevieve Soto, Tera's mother. "Mom?" As Tera approached her mom she transformed into a giant cobra and wrapped around Tera. She screamed in pain as she tried to escape. The landscape around them changed into three realms: Tera's mind, the Realm of the Dead, and the Shadow Realm. "Help!" Tera cried. A bright figure appeared. "Cordelia?" Tera asked. "Wake up," she whispered. _

* * *

Tera struggled in her sleep. "Cordelia. Cordelia, don't go!" She woke up sweating and breathing heavily. "Just a dream," she reminded herself. But it felt so real. It was six a.m. and she deciced to go the nearby pond and think. Little did she know that she woke up Yugi. When she reached the pond, she splashed water on her face. Yugi, who changed into Yami, sat next to her. "You shouldn't be sitting here alone," he said.

**(Yami Tera's POV)**

"Hello, Yugi, or should I say the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle." I said. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I should be asking you that," he said. He took my hand and I starting blushing a little.

For some reason, I felt like I could tell him anything. "Tera had an awful nightmare. Her mother and oldest sister were in it."

"Does she hate them?" he asked. "No. It's just that both of them are dead. She never witnessed her mother's death, but she was right there when her sister was struck down by a demon." I replied. **'Can you two please change the subject?' Tera asked.**

"Have we met before?" I asked. "Because I feel like I know you from somewhere.""The feeling is mutual. I should remember someone as beautiful as you."

That did it. "Then I should remember meeting someone as handsome as you." Our faces were only two inches apart.

**'Don't you dare kiss.' Tera said. **But we kissed anyways. It lasted for 10 seconds until Yugi and Tera switched back.

**(Normal POV)**

Tera and Yugi kissed for about 3 seconds until they pulled apart, both shocked and blushing. "I'm so sorry," they said at the same time. They stood up. "Let's just keep this between us," Tera said. "Okay," said Yugi. Yugi started to back up when he tripped over a tree root and accidently grabbed Tera's arm. Yugi fell backwards and Tera landed on top of him. Their lips touched lightly. "We keep this between us too?" Yugi asked. "Yeah," Tera said. "We should go and wake up your friends." While they were walking, Tera thought, "My first kiss. Wow."

* * *

At breakfast...

"Are you guys done?" Tera asked. After she heard a 'yes' she said, "I'll see you guys in the finals. It was nice meeting you." She got her things, stuffed them in her Tera Soto duffel bag, put on her hood, and turned to leave. "Can't you come with us?" Tea asked. "Sorry guys but Silvia and I best be on our way." "By the way, how many stars do have Tera Nova?" Joey asked. "1) Call me by my real name, Tera Soto. I don't want people to know that a 'witch' is Tera Nova and 2) I have twelve starships." "Twelve?!" Joey and Tristan shouted. "Yup. You guys make it sound like a big deal." She turned her head towards them. It'll be nice to see you guys again. Especially you, Yugi." She winked at him and left with Silvia.

"Okay guys, move out!" Joey said.

* * *

"I wonder how many duelists there are left on the island," Bakura said.

"They shipped a couple dozen home yesterday," Joey replied.

"And I bet even more have been eliminated by now," said Tea.

"And some of them were really good players with powerful cards too," said Yugi. "We could be next."

"Not a chance, Yug. Those other guys just wanted the prize. You and Joey have a lot more a stake," Tristan said.

Yugi said, "That's true. I've gotta rescue Grandpa from Pegasus and Joey needs the prize money to help his sister. The duelists we face today will be even stronger because they survived the first round." Joey stopped in his tracks. "Even stronger?"

"Careful what you say, Yugi, you've got little Joey here shaking in his sneakers," said Tristan. "What? You think I'm a scared little puppy dog?" Joey asked. "Well, if the collar fits!" Tristan replied.

"Alright, break it up," Tea said. Joey said,"Hey you just bring on any duelist and I'll cream 'em." "Right, you gotta believe in yourself, Joey," Yugi said.

Three boys were spying on them. "Cause nobody else does," said the smallest boy. They all laughed. "I want that one," he said. "If you 'em tall, skinny, snd stupid, Bones, then that geekwad sure fits the bill," said the biggest one. "Oh yea you'll demolish him," said the third one.

* * *

"So who are they anyway?" asked the third one. "Will you just keep your shirt on, Sid. I'm tryin' to see if I can get a tighter focus on 'em," said the biggest one. "Don't know who the others are, but I think the little runt is that Yugi kid," said Sid. "Yugi? He's the one who beat Kaiba." "Really?" Bones asked. Sid said, "We better tell the boss about this, Sigor." "Right on," said Sigor.

* * *

"Did you hear that? I think we're being followed," Joey said.

Tea said," I think you're getting a liitle paranoid, Joey."

Tristan said," You've been acting hyper ever since you woke up this morning. Man, what the heck is eating you anyway?"

Joey stopped. "I'm you sombody's stalking us." He started running.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"To stalk them," Joey said. Meanwhile, Sid and Sigor were stalking them behind a big bush. They chuckled.

* * *

By a small waterfall...

"Maybe Tea was right. I guess all I heard was the waterfall." Joey noticed someone behind him. "Can help you?" he asked.

* * *

In the cave...

"Wake up dweeb," Sigor said. "You? But where am I?" Sigor laughed. "The boss wants you." Joey got lifted up to a duel arena surrounded by graves and skulls. "Ahh! A tombstone? Ahh!" His opponent got lifted up too. "Welcome duelist to the Arena of Lost Souls." Joey screamed. "Abandon hope for duelist gets out of here alive." Joey screamed,"Help! A ghost!"

* * *

"Joey's been gone an awfully long time," said Yugi.

"You don't suppose he got lost?" said Tea.

"No way, but he could have been challenged to a duel," said Yugi.

Tristan said,"I bet that's it. I must've got on his case a little too hard about being scared so now he's gone off to find a duel all by himself."

Bakura said,"Let's split up and try to find him."

"Right," Tristan said,"Yugi and Tea, you head that way. Bakura and I will go this way."

"Okay," Yugi and Tea said as they split up.

* * *

"Prepare for your final duel," Bones said. "This arena will be your graveyard."

"Ooh spooky," said Sigor.

"Spot on, mate. He's got the dweeb scared stiff," said Sid.

Sigor said, "I don't believe it. Looks like the guy fainted on his feet."

"Yeah," said Bandit Keith, "so do something, Sigor. Get busy and wake him up."

"You heard him, dweeb. Rise and shine," Sigor said as threw a skull at Joey's head.

"The ghosts of the dead are all around you, Joey. There's no way to escape from your fear," said Bones.

Joey said,"Huh? Who says I 'm scared?"

Bones said,"You can't hide the truth from the spirits, Joey. They see you frozen in fear."

"Okay, I was afraid, but not 'cause of the graveyard or the ooga-booga rap. It's your creepy face that gave me the willies."

The guys laughed. "You gotta admit he's gotta a point there bones." "Yeah, you even spook me, Bones, and I'm on your side."

"Well, if you're on my side then stop laughing at me! So are we gonna duel or stand around talking? Lay down your starchips now."

(Fast forward)

"4 starchips!"

"Wow boss, he felt for it," Sigor said.

"Let's duel!"

Joey-2000 LP

Bones-2000 LP

"Put him away quick, Bones," Sigor said. Send him straight to the grave with a zombie card."

"A zombie card? Yikes. Now I get what he's up to."

"You don't stand a chance,"Bones said. "This arena's one big graveyard field and all my zombie cards get a field power bonus here."

* * *

"Joey? Joey?" Tristan and Bakura called. They stopped running. "There's no sign of him anywhere," Tristan said.

"Hey let's look over that way," Bakura said.

* * *

"Joey? Joey?" Yugi and Tea called.

"He's not here," said Yugi.

"Where could be?" Tea asked. "If he were fighting a duel I'm sure we'd see the arena."

"Joey just vanished," said Yugi. "I'm worried Tea."

* * *

"Here goes. My zombie card."

"Hold on, squirt. Hold that card for now. Play the one on the far left instead," said Bandit Keith.

"Play the one on the left boss? But that card is Zanki. Zanki's not a zombie card at all."

"You needed some raw muscle so I slipped it in your deck, Bones."

"But if it's not a zombie card it won't get the field power bonus from the graveyard."

"Don't argue with me squirt. Just do what I tell you."

"But?" Bandit Keith growled.

"Play the card," Sigor said. "Bandit Keith won't steer you wrong. None of us could get this far if we didn't follow his instructions."

"What is this? Dueling by commitee? You gonna play the card or aren't you?" Joey asked.

"Right boss. I'll do as you say. Zanki in Attack mode."

Zanki-1500 Attack Points

1700 Defense Points

"This will put a dent in Zanki's armor."

Axe Raider-1700 Attack Points

1150 Defense Points

"Go Axe Raider! Attack! Wing Blades!" Axe Raider destroyed Zanki.

"Alright! So much for you armored warrior!"

Joey-2000 LP

Bones-1800 LP

"He wiped me out!" Bandit Keith snickered. "Looks that way."

"So why did you make me play that lame card? If that had been one of my zombie cards I could have clobbered him."

"Bones, where's all your spooky chatter now you little creep? Play your next card. Whatever it is I'm ready."

"I have to play a zombie card."

"No not that one, Bones,"Keith said. "Second card to the left."

"Huh? Crawling Dragon? This isn't a zombie card either. If I play it he'll obliterate me like last time," Bones thought.

"Look I know you don't like it, but we're working on a strategy. Be patient, Bones. Remember: No duelist has ever beaten Bandit Keith without cheatin'."

"Yeah until now. Defense mode."

"Runnin' away, skull face. You're not so scary after all. Go Axe Raider! Slice 'em and dice 'em."

Crawling Dragon got destroyed.

"I win!"

"Now play the card that's on the far right."

Bones groaned.

"You heard me and don't use Defense mode this time. If the dweeb can't see your card he might hesitate and wait to attack."

Bones groaned again.

"If you don't want to trust me then I'll keep my advice to myself. It's up to you."

"Um Crass Clown in Attack mode.

Crass Clown-1350 AP

1400 DP

"Is that the best you've got? Flame Swordsman!"

Flame Swordsman-1800 AP

1600 DP

"Let's duel!"

"Flaming Sword of Battle! Too bad. One Crass Clown going down."

Bones-1350 LP

"Freakshow's scared. I got him on the run. I plan to keep it that way. There's too much riding on this duel for me to blow it. My sister Serenity's counting on me," Joey thought."So watch out skull face. You better be scared 'cause this little puppy dog's gonna chase you right out of your own graveyard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Arena of Lost Souls, Part 1: Continued**

"Now what?" Bones asked Bandit Keith.

"Just relax," Keith said. "You've already got this duel won."

"What's the problem, Bones? Can't fight this duel on your own? Maybe your coach wants to take me on. I'll cream him too," Joey said.

"Oh yeah?" Keith asked. "Looks like you need a lesson in strategy, dweeb."

"Huh?" asked Joey.

Bones pulled a card from his deck and put it in his hand. "Oh. Wow. I had totally forgotten about this magic card, boss. Now I understand."

"Lay it down, Bones!" Keith said.

"You're finished! This magic card's unstoppable! The Call of the Haunted," Bones said.

"The Call of the Haunted?" Joey asked.

"This brings all the monsters you destroyed back from the grave," Keith said.

"But they come back as zombies with the power of immortality," Bones said.

Joey gasped. "Oh no!"

* * *

"Tristan, look," Tea said. She opened someone's wallet.

"Hey, that's Joey's wallet," Tristan said.

Tea said, "With a picture of his sister, Serenity."

"Joey wouldn't ever be careless enough to lose that. His sister means more to him than anything. This is starting to smell like foul play, " Tristan said.

"Look over there!" Tea said. In the direction that Tea pointed was a cave.

"A cave," Tristan said. "I don't like the look of this." They started running toward the cave.

"Neither do I," Yugi said. They went inside the cave.

"What is this place?" Tristan said. Tera appeared in front of them. "It's a cave," she said. "Haven't you ever seen one."

"Tera? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Silvia and I heard someone screaming so I came to find who was screaming. I'm gonna take a guess and say that the person was Joey," Tera said as she walked forward.

"Be careful," Yugi said. "It could be a trap."

"What's a up with those coffins?" Tea asked.

Bakura walked towards one. "Beats me. Who'd leave them just standing there?"

"Yeah," Tea said.

"I wouldn't touch those, guys," Yugi said.

"Be careful," Tristan said.

Tea said, "Don't be silly. It's just a wooden-"

The coffins started moving. They opened and skeletons popped out. They fell on Tea and Bakura. They started screaming and running until Tera levetated off them. "They're not even real. Calm down," she said.

"That Pegasus sure has a sick sense of humor," Tristan said.

"You said it, Tristan," Yugi said.

* * *

Bones's monsters appeared on the field.

"You're monsters are back," Joey said.

"Call of the Haunted brought all of them back from the grave, and they're zombies now," Bones said.

"They're zombies?" Joey asked.

"And as zombies, they gain a field power bonus on this graveyard field," Bones said. "Dragon Zombie, attack the Axe Raider!"

"Axe Raider, bash that lizard!"

Axe Raider attacked but Dragon Zombie wasn't destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Trouble Duel Part 1**

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were trying to push the giant boulder from the cave entrance. "This thing ain't budgin' boys and girls," Joey said. "Looks like we're trapped."

"Come on," said Tristan. "There's gotta be another way out of this place."

"But these tunnels run everywhere," Tea said. "We could be lost down here forever." _"Now I wish that Tera was still here," she thought._

"Forever?" Tristan asked. Just then Bakura's Millennium Ring started pointing towards something. He followed.

"Bakura?" Tea asked. "Hey! Bakura! What gives?" Joey said.

"It seems my Millennium Ring is tugging me in this direction," he answered.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Well, Yugi and I think that my Millennium Ring can detect other Millennium items, and that it's been honing in Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"So it could be leading us right to his castle," Yugi added.

"Pegasus. I can't wait to get my hands on that creep," Joey said.

"I love this show, but what's playing on Dungeon TV?" Pegasus asked. He chuckled. "Oh goodie. It's another installment in the sad little saga of Mokuba."

Mokuba's POV

I was in chains and in a cell. I sniffled. My brother will come for me. I know he'll come like he always has.

**Flashback **

Young Kaiba and Mokuba stood in front of a building. "It's just you and me, kid, but it'll be okay," Kaiba said.

Like the way he came for me the day Mom and Dad passed away. "I'm scared, Seto," Mokuba said.

"Don't worry. I'll always be there for you, Mokuba. I promise," Kaiba assured.

**Flashback Over**

Pegasus thinks that by keeping me locked up he could take over your company, Kaiba Corp., but Pegasus doesn't know you like I do. How when we were growing up, you never lost in anything. You'd never give up. You'd just keep on going 'til you'd beaten everyone. And you're gonna beat Pegasus the same way. So come and rescue me big brother.

"Don't worry. I'll always be there for you, Mokuba. I promise," Kaiba's voice said. "Come soon," Mokuba said.

Normal POV

Yugi and the gang walked through the tunnel. "So we gettin' anywhere, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"It's like we've been walking forever," Tristan said.

"Instead of lookin' like the way out it seems like a big maze," Joey added.

"That's right," Tea said. "And look at the walls down here. All the rocks are neatly arranged. It seems man-made." They turned at a corner. "You think someone could be living down here?"

"They'd have to be mole people," Joey said.

"Look at all these corridors," Yugi said. "There must be a dozen different directions we could go."

"So now what? Which way do we go?" Tristan asked.

Bakura looked up. "This way. Follow me." He turned at a corner. "The ring is pulling me this way." The others ran after him.

"Well tell it to pull slower," Joey said. They followed Bakura until he stopped at an entrance.

"Bakura, what is it? Why'd you stop?" Yugi asked. They were all awestruck. In front of them was a duel arena. Tera happened to be there too.

"What is this place?" Tea asked.

_"Great, the geek squad has arrived," Tera thought. "This time I won't be too nice. I'm just here to get Silvia out of here, and then I'm leaving."_

"You have entered," someone started.

"Sacred ground," another person finished.

"Where only duelists."

"Can be found."

"Yeah we're duelists," Joey said.

"Before you pass."

"Across this chamber."

"You must agree."

"To face the danger."

"So let this contest."

"Now begin."

"Notify."

"Your next of kin."

Two identical men stood on the arena. One was dressed in orange, the other in green.

"You're trapped," The orange one said.

"And the doors are all locked," The green one said. They posed in a fighting stance.

"You face the brothers, Paradox," They both said.

_"More weirdos, and judging from their auras they're not here for fun," Tera thought._

"Employed by Pegasus as eliminators," The orange one said.

"To take all your starchip indicators," The other one finished.

Yugi gasped. "You gotta duel these goons, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"And if by some crazy fluke you manage to win," The orange one said.

"Why then a puzzling new test shall begin," said the green one.

"For over my shoulder you see a door. And over my brother's you'll see."

"One door more."

"The test a choice."

"That you must make."

"Which of these doors will you take?" The Paradox brothers asked.

"One door leads to an endless maze."

"Where you will wonder all your days."

"The other door's the path you need."

"Choose correctly and be freed."

"But which door leads out."

"And which leads to woe."

"That's for you to guess."

"And for the brothers Paradox to know."

"So even if Yugi wins this match we could still wind up lost in those caves forever?" Tea asked.

"Against us one mere duelist would be creamed."

"So you must duel as a team."

"Two on two?" Bakura asked.

"Like a tag team?" Joey asked.

"I never heard of anyone dueling like that," Tristan said.

"Me neither," Yugi said, "but I don't think we have much of a choice."

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed. He and Yami switched places.

Yami took a step forward. "Tag team it is, and be honored if Tera would duel by my side."

Tera took off her hood. **'****Alright, spirit,' she said mentally, 'it's your time to shine.'**

**'You can count on me, Tera.'**

**'One more thing. I expect you not to kiss the competition anymore. If word about this gets to my sisters, they might think I'm in love.' She started blushing. 'Which I'm not.'**

Tera and the spirit of the Millennium Hairpin switched places. Two petals from the six-petaled hairpin became real and fell off. She took a step forward. "You got it, Yugi. Alright, brothers Paradox, Yugi and I are going to defeat you." _"I have to get Silvia back."_

"Prepare to puzzled."

"Prepare to fooled."

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule."

"I'll baffle them if they don't stop rhyming," Yami Tera muttered. _"I'm gonna show them what this Queen of Games is all about."_

"Enough of your quips."

"Yes, time to wager starchips."

"I wager five starchips," Yami Tera replied.

"Plus four more," Yami Yugi said. "For a total of nine."

"Agreed." The Paradox brothers said.

"This is it, Tera. If we play our cards right we'll both have enough starchips to gain entry into the castle. Then we can confront Pegasus."

Yami Tera smiled and nodded.

One of the Paradox brothers laughed. "You fool. That's why Pegasus pays my brother and me."

"To keep you from achieving victory."

"Okay, guys, teamwork from here on out," Tea said.

"Right. We'll be the team, you do the work," Tristan said.

_"I just hope that Tera's as good a duelist as she says she is," Joey thought._

"Good luck," Bakura said.

"Quiet, fools. Time to duel," said the Paradox brothers.

"First turn honors are mine," said the second brother. "Labyrinth Wall **(0/3000)**."

_"Huh? Why would he play that card?" Yami thought. "It doesn't even have any attack points."_

The field started glowing as the second brother chuckled.

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"Look! The floor," said Tristan. "Something's coming out of it. Strike that a whole bunch of things are coming out of it."

"A maze?" Yami asked.

"Quite right," The second brother said," and the less you navigate it correctly you'll be lost in this passageway forever."

"Now no more questions. No more stalls. Make a move. The labyrinth calls," They both said.

"Make your move. Go."

"Now-"

"Hold your horses," Yami Tera interrupted. "We don't know how this tag team works."

"It's simple," said the second brother. "We all start with 2000 lifepoints like any duel. However, if just one duelist loses those 2000 points than his teammate loses with him."

_"That means Yugi and I better duel really well."_

"Players on each team will alternate turns with every passing round," said the first brother. "It is simple. I will play, then Yugi, then my brother, then Tera, then back to me. Now, as for the actual gameplay in the labyrinth arena. It, too, is quite simple. All monsters you summon during this match will activate like pieces on a game board. As for moving, each monster can the number of spaces equal to its power level. And while your game pieces are moving, ours while be moving too. Finally if you somehow manage to get past our creatures and find your way through the maze, your reward will be your choice of two doors."

The second one said, "Select the correct door and find the path to freedom and fresh air."

"Select the wrong door and find only despair."

_"I believe I've had just enough of these two," Yami Tera thought. _"What do you mean by despair?"

"Okay then," they said.

"We'll give you a clue. While everything one of us tells you shall be true."

"The other will speak nothing but lies to you."

_"Truths and lies? What are they talking about?" Yami thought._

**'These Paradox brothers really need to know that we can tell the difference between truth and false,' said Tera.**

**'I know. But let's go along with it so they suspect anything.'**

**'Agreed. Pegasus may or may not have told them about my powers.'**

* * *

**Sorceress Profile **

**Sorceress of Truth**

**Affiliation: Ultima Clan, Soto Family, Tera**

**Fav Color (s): Navy Blue**

**Fav Style (s): Simplicity**

**Abilities: can tell difference between truth and false, can force others to tell the truth, can tell nothing but the truth**

**Quote: "One way or another I'll get the truth out of you."**

* * *

Pegasus laughed. "Come now, Yugi. It's just a riddle, and you had better solve it. Otherwise you won't see the light of day, or your grandpa, ever again."

"From this point forward one of us will speak nothing but the total truth."

"And the other will speak everything but the truth."

"So you see, it is quite simple."

"To learn which of the two is the right door."

"You have only to ask, nothing more."

"Wait," Yami said. "What if you're lying to me right now."

"No I never lie."

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that."_

"Don't be fooled. My door is most certainly the door that will guarantee you're freed."

"Liar! Mine is the door that will grant safe passage, if they'd only heed."

_"Wait a second," Joey thought. "This sounds like an old riddle I know. Sure the liar, the truth teller, the choosing between two directions. But how'd the rest of it go." _"Hey ,Yugi, Tera, I think I know this riddle. It starts with a fork in the road. Check this out. There's kid tryin' to get to the village of truth tellers. Thing is there's village of liars right next to it. The kid doesn't know which way to go, so asks a villager for directions. But he doesn't know if the villager's from Truthville or Liarsburg. So the villager guy says he'll answer one question, and that's the riddle. What should the kid ask to get to Truthvile. So the kid asks the guy to take him to his own village. 'Cause a truthful guy would have to take him to the village of truth on account being truthful. And a liar would take him to the village of truth too 'cause then he'll be lying. So first, we gotta find out which one of you tells the truth."

"Then proceed," said Dox.

"Indeed," Para said. "In fact we'll give you each one question."

"Okay. Like the kid in the riddle asked the guy to show him his village all Tera has to do is ask you to show her your door."

_"Why me?" Yami Tera thought. "Oh well." _She shrugged. "Both of you, show me the door that you're guarding. _I can't believe I'm doing this._"

_"Heh. Now the truthful guy will have to point to his own door, and the liar will have to point to the other guy's door," Joey thought._

Both brothers pointed to the Dox's door.

"Bingo," Joey beamed. "Worked like a charm. Para is the liar and Dox tells the truth. Now Yugi just has to ask Dox which door leads out of here and we're set."

_"Hmm. I don't know," Yami thought. "That seemed a little too easy."_

"Yo, Yug," Joey said. " How 'bout a little some for the effort here."

"I hate to disappoint you, Joey, but I don't think we've solved this riddle just yet," Yami replied. "In fact, I think we're going down the wrong road ourselves, so to speak."

"But I told you, Yug, I heard this one before."

"Your riddle has some things in common with our present predicament," Yami Tera explained, "but there are some key differences. And trust me, Joey, those key differences change the entire nature of the problem. In your riddle there was only one person to question at the crossroads, but in our situation we have two: Para and Dox."

Yami continued," Now both Para and Dox have told us the exact same thing. One of them will speak nothing but the truth and the other will speak nothing but lies. But there's a problem with that already. Because if they were as they said: one truth teller and one liar, the liar could never admit to it. That would be telling the truth. The only way they could both make that statement is if they were both lying. And that means we can't trust either Para, Dox, or their riddle."

"Wow, my brain hurts," Joey said.

"Don't worry about it, Joey," Yami said. "That riddle was just meant to throw us off course. Let's duel now, Tera, and figure out the door dilemma later."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Yami Tera said.

"Now let's win this duel._ I'll have to be careful. I've never played on a labyrinth field before. _I'll go first with my Beaver Warrior **(1200/1500)****(Lv 4)**."

"A good choice. A rat for a maze."

"But his time's running out. This is the last of his days."

"We'll see about that," Yami said. "Beaver, forward four spaces. One for each of your level points."

Beaver Warrior moved four spaces into the labyrinth.

Dox laughed. "Four spaces and you're already in too far."

"Now it's my turn, and I'm emerging Shadow Ghoul **(1600/1300) (Level 5)** into the Labyrinth Wall itself by means of Polymerization."

A shadow crept through and across the walls to Beaver Warrior.

"Wall Shadow," Para said, "Reaping Claw Slash." Wall Shadow attacked and destroyed Beaver Warrior. "Good-bye, Beaver Warrior."

"It came out of the wall!" Tea shouted. "And now it's going back they can't get at it."

**Yugi: 1600**

"Very lethal," Yami said with concern.

"They're cheatin'," Joey said angrily. "It moved too many spaces."

"On the contrary," Para said. The Wall Shadow didn't move any spaces. It moved on the wall."

"That's right. And the wall doesn't have any spaces."

_"This isn't good. Our monsters have to count spaces as they walk the maze while their Wall Shadow can move through the maze wall and that means it can strike when we least expect it," Yami Tera thought._

"So now you know our strategy is unleashing a monster you cannot see."

"You fools! you won't know when the Wall Shadow's about to land a blow."

"We'll see about that," Yami Tera said. "Twin-Headed Wolf in Attack Mode **(1500/1000) (Lv 4)**. And I place one other card face down on the field."

Twin-Headed Wolf appeared on the field, in front of the labyrinth. "But since I can't see your monster I can't attack, so I won't advance at all this turn. I'll keep my as far away from your labyrinth as I can and I'll still be ready to attack."

"That's a good move, Tera. As long as you keep far away from the wall, you could avoid any sneak attack from the Wall Shadow."

Yami Tera blushed a little. _"So far so good. I haven't cost us any lifepoints."_

"Good move," Tea said. "I hope Tera can keep this up."

"Don't sweat. With Yugi on her team they can't lose," Bakura assured.

"I hope you're right. This tag team stuff is tricky 'cause they can focus on attacking the weakest duelist first," Tristan said.

"You mean Tera."

"We don't know that for sure," Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Tera won twelve starchips," Joey reminded. "And I think I heard something about her in the news."

"My turn, and I lay this card face down. Jirai Gumo **(2100/1000) (Lv 4)**," Dox said. _"__Any opposing monster that steps on the space with Jirai Gumo's symbol will instantly fall victim to its fatal surprise."_ I'll also lay the Labyrinth Tank **(2400/2400) (Lv 7) **in Attack Mode and move it forward seven spaces." Labyrinth Tank moved seven spaces into the labyrinth.

"Good job, brother. That should trap them within our maze."

"Thank you, brother."

"It's my turn," Yami said. He looked at Yami Tera and looked she looked back at him. "I play Celtic Guardian **(1400/1200) (Lv 4)** in Attack Mode. Advance four paces into the maze."

"But the Celtic Guardian's attack strength is much lower than that of Wall Shadow," Bakura informed.

"Then he'll be wiped out," Tea said with concern.

You fool! Did you not learn anything?" Para asked. "Wall Shadow attack Celtic Guardian now!"

Once again, Wall Shadow moved through and across the walls to attack Celtic Guardian.

"Your Guardian is doomed. And your lifepoints with it," said Dox.

"I'm afraid not," Yami said.

"What do you mean?"

"Magical Snare!" Yami Tera shouted.

"What is this?!" Para asked.

"My trap card," she answered. "Reel him in, Twin-Headed Wolf. The card I played face-down was Magical Snare. It captures any monster that attacks. It also raises Celtic Guardian attack power by five hundred making it higher than Wall Shadow's."

"Celtic Guardian, attack Wall Shadow."

With a slash of his sword, Celtic Guardian destroyed Wall Shadow.

"No!"

"Wall Shadow is beaten," both Yamis said.

"What a team!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah," Bakura agreed. "They're working together to beat those wacky brothers."

_"Tera's a better duelist than I thought."_

**Para: 1700**

"Ugh. To stop our decline these two we must halt."

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault."

"Yugi, if we keep this up, we'll have enough starchips to enter Pegasus's castle."

"Right, but we haven't won yet. We've got keep on our guard if we're going to beat the Paradox brothers and win our way out of this twisted, underground labyrinth."

"A toast to Yugi for winning the first round," Pegasus said, "with the help of his little girlfriend, Tera." Someone knocked on door. "Master Pegasus," Croquet said. "A thousand pardons for interrupting your greatness."

"I'm growing tired of you constant interruptions, Croquet," Pegasus replied.

"I-I thought you wanted to know Seto Kaiba's been spotted on the island."

"I already know that, Croquet. Why are you, the head of my security, always the last to learn these things? Don't worry. Kaiba will come to us. After all, we have the bait." Pegasus's Millennium Eye flashed.

_"What's happened to you, brother?" Mokuba thought. "Why haven't you come? You said you'd always be here for me. Well, where are you? You never failed me before."_

**Flashback**

A bunch of guys had something of Mokuba's out of his reach. "Give it back!" Mokuba cried. "Give it to me!" He started crying. Kaiba tackled the boy holding Mokuba's toy.

"I give. I give," said the boy.

"Here, Mokuba," Kaiba said.

Mokuba thanked him.

**Flashback Over**

_"You always come through for me. So where are you now, Seto? Why haven't you found me? I need you. Why haven't you stopped Pegasus?"_

Kaiba was walking in the forest towards Pegasus's castle. _"I'm coming, Mokuba. I'm coming to save you. And if Pegasus tries to get in my way, he'll live to regret it._


End file.
